


Rod of Lightning

by anonymoussaturday



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Freed, Dragon Mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Laxus, Jealous Laxus, M/M, Mates, Maybe - Freeform, OOC Freed, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, idk - Freeform, lots of smut, maybe not, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoussaturday/pseuds/anonymoussaturday
Summary: At this point Laxus thinks he's going insane, I mean, how could Freed's body be so freaking tempting.





	Rod of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys!!1!!11 So I posted this fanfic on Fanfiction.net a few years ago and decided to post it here cuz why not. A small warning: Freed is pretty OOC just cause I felt like writing him that way. I recognize that he's an awesome and extremely powerful character, but for the sake of this fic, I decided to change it up a bit. Enjoyyyy!

Ah, sweet, sweet mating season. I mean, what's not to love about it? The sheer amount of testosterone? Drives me fucking crazy. Those pheromones? Make me go insane. The possessiveness and that growling shit? Makes me wanna bash my head with a fucking rock, am I right? I mean, how could I not love the scent of pure, unadulterated male; that musky odor wafting in the air coating everything, and I mean everything.

I'm fucking joking. That's disgusting.

Mating season started last night and I'm just about ready to projectile vomit onto the table. I fucking hate this season. I mean, it lasts a whole fucking season (as I mentioned before). A whole season of uncensored male musk and not a single whiff of a girl. It's like entering a bachelor's house, you know how it's all monochromatic and bland and lacking a "feminine touch" –all brown and disgusting? That's how mating season is.

Like, there are all these shit-faced dragon slayers prowling around for a woman to mate with. And as if that isn't annoying enough, the stench –the fucking stench, is nauseating. Fucking repulsive. Plus, the fact that I, the great and almighty Laxus Dreyar, cannot get a chick to fuck is aggravating to say the least. But, I just can't find anyone who flips my switch, you know? Like, I'm getting ready to plow into that pussy, and then I find that my dick has gone all limp and flaccid. And what's even more irritating is the fact that even that ass-wipe Natsu found himself a woman, and he barely even hit puberty –the prick probably had his first wet dream a few hours ago.

Shit, am I becoming vapid?

The thought itself makes me want to fucking cringe. There's no way –absolutely no way. My libido is unrivaled. Then again, lately none of these women have been turning me on, and I haven't felt that unquenchable lust in ages; that raw, primal thirst of wanting another person.

"Laxus?"

I grunted in reply.

"Have you even heard a word I said?" Evergreen chided. She was sitting across me with her arms resting on the table –expression dull and eyes drooping from boredom. Meanwhile, I was slouched on the opposite chair with an aggravated scowl smeared across my face.

Well, obviously I haven't been listening. Can't she see that I'm frustrated as hell right now, "What makes you think I was gonna pay attention?"

She just gave me a droll stare and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "We're cancelling the mission."

"Why the fuck would we do that?" We've been planning this mission for a week now and have already prepared everything we needed. Plus, I was looking forward to getting away from this repugnant atmosphere.

"You are insufferable, Laxus. I'm going to be busy with some private affairs, Bickslow is occupied with god knows what, and Freed is going to be working on some historical research with Levy for the rest of the week. So, if you wanna go alone, no one's stopping you."

"What? I thought Freed was excited about this. He wouldn't shut up about spending time with me all week!" I bellowed, sudden rage filling me for no reason.

"Yeah, well he seemed pretty hyped about working with Levy. I guess he's finally gotten interested in someone other than you for a change," she said with this air of indifference.

How could she be so fucking nonchalant about this! We're talking about Freed here –dainty, green-haired Freed whose obsession with me is unfathomable. The guy that gets this fucking girly expression on his face whenever he sees me –like, his eyes get brighter and his pouty lips glisten and his fair skin turns into this perfect shade of pink. Shit. The fuck am I thinking about?

"Later then, Laxus." I barely spare Ever a glance, my vision already occupied by the guy sitting across the room, brows knitted and forehead creased in concentration. He only gets this expression when he's like, completely immersed in something –studying me for example.

I groaned noticing Freed's fucking tongue, poking out and sliding across his plump lips –wetting them. Fuck, I bet he's teasing me, looking like that. I mean, he's just begging me to go over there and kiss him until his lips are swollen and delicious. Moaning at my thoughts, I realized how dangerous this was becoming. If I stayed I'd probably do something I'd regret –after all, Freed's a guy (a dude) and this is mating season, so my hormones are probably just making me delusional. I got up and walked towards the door, completely aware of his dizzying, boner-inducing scent.

I can't help it, okay? I know Freed's not a girl, and the fact that I'm getting fucking high off his smell is insane. That's why I need to leave. I'm confused, okay? Confused. No way am I feeling anything but friendship towards Freed. No fucking way.

He was flipping through the pages real fast, occasionally flicking his pink tongue out to lick his thumb –an action which has triggered many erotic fantasies and will undoubtedly be used as fapping material.

"This is incredible, Laxus. It talks about everything; from ancient fairy techniques to the historic fairy tail magic created by Master Mavis." His face was honestly captivating. Like, you know that feeling you get when you just find out you really like someone and all you wanna do is spend fucking hours gazing at them –memorizing their features and all that sappy shit. Well yeah, this is how I feel right now, staring at Freed.

After I left the guild yesterday, I had a lot of time to ponder over the relationship between me and him. I walked around town for a bit, went to the playground and kicked a kid off the swing set because I wanted the swing to complete that 'brooding look' I was going for. And then after a long night of wandering from bar to bar, I went back home and tried to make sense of this attraction –constantly blaming it on the mating season. I tried to find an explanation for my lust-crazed thoughts, but I also blamed them on the mating season. Then I fell asleep, and had a very vivid, very intense dream.

Suffice to say, when I woke up I was sure that these emotions were always there, but they were like, latent, and the mating season was what prompted them. I mean, looking back, I always craved for his attention and I always wanted to see that expression that's reserved for me and only me. So, I would purposely brush up against him and get him stuff just so I could see his cheeks redden and his eyes glow with blatant excitement.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I always knew that Freed was my mate, but I was always in denial, and then as the seasons progressed my primitive urges strengthened until BOOM I finally acknowledged them.

"Where did you even find this?" His melodic voice snapped me out of my stupor.

"My old man asked me to get him something from his office and I just found it. Thought it would help with your research." Obviously, that was a lie. I spent hours digging through Gramp's shit trying to find this stupid reference book.

Evergreen shot me this knowing look and smirked at me deviously, "And that's why you made me stand guard outside the door right? Just in case Master wanted a progress update and not because you didn't want him to find out you were scavenging around in his office."

That bitch.

But at least what Ever said made Freed blush.

He gave me this wide eyed 'doe' look –flashing those innocent, blue eyes at me. What I wouldn't give to see them half-hooded and dazed from the intense pleasure of my dick thrusting into his tight boy-cunt. Shit.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," I said gruffly.

"No, it does matter. This means a lot to me, Laxus. Thank you." There's that smile again.

I was getting really horny and was starting to pitch a tent in my pants, but I still tried to hold myself back and regain some control. Because, honestly, I know that if I lose it all, the 'dragon' part of me would shove him against the fucking table and screw him until he blacks out.

I stared at him for a few minutes, and I noticed that he would frequently look up, and when he found that I was still staring at him he would blush and quickly avert his eyes. It was fucking adorable.

"Freed," I said, and he looked up, "Can I talk to you outside for a second." I stood up, noticing that Ever made a move to stand up as well, "Privately."

She huffed and pushed her chair back in, fixing me with a stony glare.

"Yeah, sure."

Once we were outside, Freed asked, "Is everything alright Laxus? You've been acting very unlike yourself, if you're feeling unwell, I want you to know that I will always be there-"

"You're my mate Freed." My eyes widened in absolute horror. I definitely did not mean to let that slip.

"-to care for you. What?"

"What?"

"Did you say someth-"

"Did I say something?"

"Yeah, you said someth-"

"No I didn't. I didn't say anything. God, Freed. You're always like this, you're always twisting my words."

"But I didn't-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Freed. I'm honestly getting sick of your attitude. All the staring's been getting creepy and I want it to stop."

"But you're the one staring at me-"

"There you go again. You know what, fuck you," and I stormed back into the guild hall, taking my seat in the corner.

I very obviously didn't mean what I said –it was all bull shit, but man, that was so close. I can't believe I said that, I mean I wasn't planning on confessing so soon. I wanted to invite him over to my house and tell him then. Preferably after a few (a lot of) drinks.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Freed finally walked back in and took a seat next to Ever –Bickslow wasn't in town at the moment for whatever reason. I noticed how red and puffy Freed's eyes looked and the fact that he was trying his hardest to avoid my gaze. Fuck did I feel bad.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Ever asked, taking a good look at him, "Have you been crying!" She turned and glared daggers at me, nostrils flaring.

"No, it's nothing," he looked up at me –tears welling in his eyes, "It's… it's really nothing," and he burst into a crying fit.

"There, there," she patted Freed's back, glasses flashing dangerously, "Did Laxus do this to you." Freed began to nod, and then shook his head.

"No! It's all my fault! I'm the one that brought this upon myself." He cried out. "I just thought th-that we were finally going to have a genuine conversation, and then-then he just gets mad at me!" He sniffled and hiccupped, head burrowing into Ever's chest.

"Laxus!" She roared, very fucking mad. Well, I mean it was my fault, but Freed should've figured out that I obviously didn't mean what I said…

What am I, deranged? Of course he would take it seriously, Freed hangs on to my every word.

"Do you want to die Laxus."

I quickly shook my head.

"No? You don't? I thought you were signing yourself up for a death wish by doing this."

"I'm not."

"Do you enjoy making Freed cry, then?"

"Of course I don't-"

"Then stop acting like a fucking ass-wipe and talk to him about these issues you've been having lately. Because obviously, you've been going through some type of crisis!"

I scowled darkly at her. She's ruining all my plans; I didn't want to tell Freed about this now! Stuff this serious should wait for the perfect time.

"Laxus!"

"Okay, okay. Come on, Freed." I yanked his arm and pulled him away from Ever into my chest. Where he belongs.

"Don't be so aggressive. Also, unlike you, Freed doesn't have the emotional maturity of a rock. He's pretty sensitive, so try not to be too apathetic?"

I could still hear the tiny sniffles coming from the green-haired mage tucked tightly into my chest. "Don't worry, Ever. I'll take care of this." I flashed her a smirk and headed out of the door with Freed in tow.

Along the way to my apartment, I kept petting his head, and he was mewling –fucking mewling, in response. It felt really good holding Freed against me, he was so small and soft and simply delectable, and I couldn't wait to just have him writhing underneath me, panting for breath.

Once we got there, I led Freed into the living room and settled him on my couch (a super gross yellow couch that I seriously need to change) opposite a small brown coffee table. I sat next to him leaving a respectable distance between us.

Looking at each other for a moment, we both made to speak at the same time. After a bit of stuttering and spluttering on Freed's part, I urged him to go first.

"Laxus, I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way. It's just that I admire you a lot as a friend and I really, really look up to you. As a friend, of course," he quickly added. Freed was obviously avoiding my gaze –staring at the couch and drawing patterns with his finger on the gross yellow material.

At this little declaration, a feeling I've never experienced washed over me –I can't really explain it, like, my tongue went dry and my throat started swelling, I couldn't speak. My right hand started tingling, and honestly I felt kinda vulnerable and sort of empty. I mean, I knew he wasn't gonna confess or anything, but I didn't expect him to straight-up reject me. I always thought that Freed would have felt a little something beyond friendship towards me, what with us being mates and all that, you know. Haha. And to think I was just about to lay my feelings out on the table. Haha. I feel like such an idiot. I need to cover up this vulnerability; I can't have him realize what I was going through.

I didn't want him to know how weak he makes me.

These past few days have just been a maelstrom of lust, hormones and shitty emotions and I couldn't handle it. I was going through so much stress that I was just about ready to yank my hair out of my fucking scalp and scream in frustration. This wasn't me. THIS ISN'T ME! I don't chase after anyone; I don't suffer for anyone. And I'm certainly not gonna do it for Freed.

I started building my walls again, putting my guard back up –blocking the tingling in my hand and the swelling in my throat. And so, with a cynical laugh and a spiteful look, I replied, "That's pretty fucking creepy, Freed. You say you admire me, but you're always staring at me with this weird look on your face. You say you look up to me, but you're always blushing and nervous around me. I'm getting some really fucked up vibes from you and its grossing me out." I shot him a nasty glare at the end of my little speech just to add emphasis.

Freed's head snapped up and I could see a bunch of tears forming in his eyes, his face turned a violent red, eyes burning like angry flames, and shoulders shaking in unabashed rage. I don't think I've ever seen Freed like this before.

"You're always doing this, Laxus! You're always about to say something genuine and then you change your mind and try to cover it up with a hurtful comment!" Freed poured his emotions into every word and his voice got louder and louder until he finally stood up.

But I wasn't about to back down. I wasn't prepared to let my façade fall just yet, "You always overthink things, Freed. You're always trying to look for something that's obviously not there. You've got this insane idea in your head that you can somehow figure me out. Well, there isn't anything to figure out, cause there's nothing there to begin with."

"Stop lying to me, Laxus! Just stop it!" He shrieked, the tears finally breaking free and his chest rising and falling in breathless frustration. "Why are you always pretending with me, I care about you so much, yet you refuse to see that. Why?" His voice broke at the end of the sentence and it sent my heart thrashing in my chest at the absolute misery of his pleas.

"Because you don't care, Freed!" I roared at Freed's words, finally getting up as well. My emotions were waging a war inside of me –pushing me to the brink of catastrophe. "No one gives a fuck about me. My father used me as his own little science experiment, and my ass of a grandfather neglected me when I was at my all-time low. What makes you think you're any different?"  
With that, my façade, my mask finally fell –shattering into jagged shards and revealing the horrid deformity and anxiety beneath.

Well, my insecurities go way back. Sure, I didn't want Freed to know how I was really feeling and I didn't want him to think I was weak, cause, you know, feelings are for pussies. But, most of all, I guess I was scared. Scared to let my feelings hang exposed in front of him, just waiting to be humiliated and stabbed at. I mean, I didn't have the best childhood, my mom's six feet underground, and my dad's a licensed psychopath. I went through neglect and abandonment at a pretty young age, so it's not my fault I have trust issues. And it's definitely not my fault I can't really give Freed the benefit of the doubt. Even if I desperately want to.

Hurt flashed across his features the moment I let that slip, "How could you compare my complete loyalty and absolute devotion to you with your horrible excuse of a father. I can't believe you don't trust me enough to be honest and open with me, even after everything I've done for you." He yelled once more, his tear-filled eyes reflecting dejection and utter defeat.

Freed's bangs fell over his eyes casting a miserable shadow across his face. He sighed sadly and averted his gaze to the ground at my absent response.

Just seeing that miserable expression tarnish his perpetually glowing features caused my heart to whither and ashen. I tried to get his attention, "Freed?" He wouldn't even look up, "Freed, please look at me." No response.

"Freed." A sharp intake of breath, "I'm in love with you."

At the peak of this miserable, miserable argument, and when he was probably just about to give up and leave my sorry-ass behind, I just had to say it. I just had to get it over and fucking done with.

That confession was probably like whiplash to Freed's unsuspecting mind, and I soon realized that his shoulders were shaking, so when he finally turned around, I saw that his face was twisted into what looked like a mixture of a sob and a chuckle.

"Freed?"

A cacophony of crying and laughter was my response.

"Freed?"

"What the fuck, Laxus?"

My eyes widened at Freed's unusual and completely out of character reply. I mean, the guy doesn't even swear! "Freed, are you feeling alright?"

"You just put me through the most emotionally draining argument of my life and that's all you have to say?"

This was the most anticlimactic confession in the history of confessions. What the actual fuck just happened, like, there was this huge fight. Freed was yelling. I was yelling. And then at its climax I tell the guy I love him and he starts laughing and crying at the same time, and just when I expected him to respond, he gives me this nonchalant answer.

"I very obviously love you, Laxus. I don't understand why you would need me to confirm that."

Because you just fucking rejected me, Freed. That's why I need you to 'confirm that'!

Then out of nowhere and catching me completely off-guard, I see a flash of green charging towards me, and in a moment, all I could feel, all I could see, all I could smell was Freed. The silky-smooth texture of his hair, the tear-blurred cerulean of his eyes, and the delectable quality of his scent –enveloping me, encompassing me in a warm, beckoning embrace.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," his voice came from somewhere buried within my neck, raw and hoarse from the sheer weight of his emotions.

I took a deep breath and sighed at his mouthwatering scent –so erotic and so Freed.

A few seconds into our embrace, Freed untucked himself from where he was comfortably situated and glanced at me through his lashes. Man, were they long. I groaned deep in my throat, imagining him looking at me like that with his pouty lips wrapped around my cock. Fucking snap outta it, Laxus. This is neither the time nor place for such indecent thoughts.

Then, to my surprise and complete delight, Freed reached up and placed a dainty, shy kiss on my lips –the epitome of innocence. I felt kinda guilty, about what I did next, cause there he was all innocent, and blushing, and here I was just standing with a hard-on tenting my pants.

Anyway, I stared Freed straight in the eye and smashed my lips into his. I mean, I've waited too damn long for this to happen.

The kiss was kinda sloppy –all teeth clashing and tongues entwining, there was nothing subtle or cute about it, and that's how I like to do things. I threaded my fingers through Freed's hair and pulled, eliciting an encouraging whimper in response. I snaked my other arm around his waist to pull him closer so that he was straddling my lap, our lips still locked in a searing kiss.

"Laxus." Freed sighed.

His moans were so fucking lovely and, like, really sexy, I mean I was trying to do everything I could just to hear him moan. I sensually scraped my teeth against his bottom lip, gently nibbling and pulling and sucking at its delectable plumpness. I detached my lips from his and started trailing kisses down his neck, tenderly nipping at the soft flesh there and roughly pulling with my teeth when he releases discernibly loud moans. Our lips finally disconnected with a residual glistening line of saliva.

"C'mon, let's move this to my room," I said gruffly, licking the salty tears that have marked a thin trail along his cheeks.

"Wait, Laxus. Aren't we moving too fast?" Freed panted, an obvious red blush tinging his cheeks. His eyes were completely dazed, half-hooded and shrouded in lust.

Fuck me. Just sex appeal, man.

"When have I ever conformed to societal expectations, Freed?" I responded, huffing and out of breath at Freed's intoxicating and always-making-me-horny scent. I swear to fuck the smell of his arousal is the single most delectable thing I've ever inhaled –comparable to a joint. It's like, you wrap your lips around the stick and inhale, you say it's going to be your last one, but then you just have to go back and take another puff and another, until you're so fucking high you can't think straight.

He chuckled breathily and suggestively whispered, "Never", nipping at the lobe of my ear and delicately dragging a small, fair hand down the cleft of my chest and the ridges of my abs.  
I shivered violently at Freed's actions, I mean I never expected him to have such an erotic side, I didn't think that tight-ass, neurotic Freed would even have the capacity to be horny. He appears to be so innocent, so conservative, his mind completely immersed in his loyalty and fealty to me, so when he starts acting like this, it's obviously gonna come as a shock, not that it's a bad shock, 'cause it's a big fucking turn-on.

"Freed," I growled, "If you continue what you're doing, I'm gonna bend your body over the table and fuck you into next week. We won't even make it to the bed."

Freed blushed at my words, his cheeks tinging a pretty red color, "I wouldn't mind," he whispered softly, head bowing slightly. His words caused my conscience to finally snap, giving way to the super horny dragon that was previously dormant within me. I really couldn't control my actions at this point, and I think it was obvious to Freed that my dragon had taken over, what with my pupils disappearing and shit. I felt electricity coursing through my blood and, in a sudden bout of aggression from this super high energy, I slammed Freed onto the couch, his back rubbing against the course, yellow fabric.

Honestly, I was really worried I was gonna hurt Freed in some way, because, come on, a dragon has no reserve and no sympathy, but I mean I didn't have any control over my body at the moment, so my worrying was for naught. Anyway, I went down on Freed, assaulting his neck and collar with small nibbles and bites that were sure to leave behind a few hickeys.

"Laxus, hurry." Freed's lustful pleads were adding fuel to the already lit fire within me. Fuck, this guy knows how to turn a man on. I took hold of Freed's red jacket and yanked it off his shoulders, hurriedly pulling it away from his arms and off his body. Too many layers and not enough time. Growling at the sheer number of buttons on his white shirt, I simply ripped it off because, honestly, I didn't have time to go through each button.

Freed reached up and wrapped his pale arms around my neck, cording his fingers through my hair and drawing me towards him, scattering kisses and bites all over my neck and jaw. I noticed his round, pink nipples peeking at me from the pale expanse of his chest and I couldn't help myself. I attached my mouth onto the left one and started sucking roughly –so fucking good. I swirled my tongue around the erect nub and bit down on it violently, causing Freed to yell out and whimper lustfully. Pulling brutally on his nipple with my teeth, I moved on to his belt buckle, hastily ridding him of it. His pants button proved to be the most difficult and with shaky, inaccurate fingers, I did my best to pull his pants off and away from his gorgeous, slender legs.

Ugh, his legs. I swear to fucking god his legs are the most beautiful pair I've ever seen. So delectable and supple. The skin, all smooth and blemish-free, so pale and fair. They make me want to bite them all over and mar them with numerous purple love-bites. And that's what I did.

I started with his left leg, and up I went licking my way from the front of his calf to the back of his knee, getting closer and closer to the plump contours of his thigh. Repeating my actions with his other leg, I finally focused my attention on the fleshy goodness of his inner thighs, biting and pulling and bruising that lovely, lovely skin. All the while Freed was moaning and tugging at my hair. I never thought Freed could be so sensitive.

I soon averted my attention to Freed's dick, noticing it protruding enticingly, and so, throwing Freed a wicked grin, I leisurely pulled his underwear off, revealing the sinfully, delectable fruit underneath (I don't wanna be cliché, but that's exactly how Freed's cock looked like).

Freed attempted to cover it but I growled causing him to retract his hands, and I quickly went down on him. Licking a small strip upwards, I enveloped Freed's cock into my mouth and subjected it to a brutal sucking.

"Laxus, Laxus please let me touch you, I wanna do to you what you're doing to me, I wanna make you feel the same way I'm feeling," Freed panted sweetly.

Throwing him a lascivious grin I said, "I don't think you'll be able to handle it, Freed. It's too big for your pretty little mouth, I mean it might not even fit."

Freed pushed my face away and said, "I can do it, Laxus. I just need you to guide me through it."

"Freed, you're kinda putting me off, don't talk about this as if it were a mission. What we're doing right now is way beyond that," and then I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I mean, I'm about to make sweet love to this sexy body." He shivered violently underneath me immediately upping my sex drive.

I stood up, tore my shirt off, pulled my pants down, then got back on top of Freed, "Let's get started shall we," I licked my lips with hunger and lust.

Freed's eyes shone up at me, glistening with complete trust and adoration, "Okay," he whispered meekly, and that gave me all the consent I needed. I tugged Freed's legs apart and got back to sucking his adorable cock.

"Laxus," Freed tugged at my underwear, "take it off." He was being so bold I loved it. So, obviously, I complied and took it off. His eyes widened so much I thought they would fall off his face. But I mean it's not his fault, I can't help that my dick is so fucking huge. Sometimes when I'm about to take a shower, I stand in front of the mirror and admire its girth, like I can't believe I'm so well endowed. Like it looks like a fucking piston, and I'm about to fuck Freed's pretty bubble butt with it. Might even wreck his hole it's so big. Haha, kidding.

No I'm not. I'm so fucking horny there's no telling what I'll do.

"Touch it Freed," I muttered.

He reached a hand out tentatively and touched it with the tips of his fingers, "What should I do," he murmured with a trembling voice.

I groaned, "Wrap your hand around and stroke it up and down."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, exactly like that. Squeeze it a bit." I licked my lips and watched Freed stroke my hard dick. Mm, such an erotic sight.

"Wanna try sticking it into your mouth?"

"What?"

"Go ahead, try it. It's not that difficult, baby." He blushed at that pet-name.

"Okay." He opened his pouty lips and slowly descended on it wrapping them around the tip and sucking slightly.

"That's it," I growled, watching a bead of pre-cum stain Freed's lips. "Why don't you try putting more of it into your mouth?" Freed instantly complied and enveloped an inch more (I guess it was all he could take right now, but I'm gonna have to fix that later). He started going back and forth on it taking another inch into his warm, delicious mouth.

"Freed," I moaned, "Oh my fuck." Man, he's so fucking hot with his lips stretched around my (impressive) girth, saliva and pre-cum stringing from his mouth and chin, and his cheeks all flushed pretty and red –eyes half-lidded. I just couldn't help but focus on that string of pre-cum sticking to his chin, I wanted more, I wanted to feel more. So, I corded a hand through his soft, green hair and pushed his head forward, hearing choking and gagging, I kept on going pushing his head harder and harder until I could push no more. By now, he had more than half of my dick in his mouth and his face was screwed up in concentration, eyes shut and hands gripping my thighs tightly. Ughh, fuck, fuck, fucking shit. His mouth is just so fucking good, I think I might cum, but I don't want to yet.

I let go of his head, and he pulled back immediately, coughing and coughing. That got me worried and so I leaned down a bit and held his face up so that he was looking at me.

"Did that hurt?"

He shook his head vigorously and bit his lip, "Was I good, Laxus? Did I make you feel good?" he said, voice raspy and hoarse from that brutal mouth fucking. I didn't mean for it to be that rough though it was his first time after all. But, like, it felt really good, so I got carried away.

"It was amazing babe, you did amazing." I shot him a lazy grin and gave him a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, plunging my tongue into his sweet mouth and tasting my tangy pre-cum on his lips. I detached myself from him and flipped him onto his stomach in a swift motion.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Freed stammered.

"I'm preparing you for my big dick. Just relax and enjoy." I proceeded to spread his fat, squishy ass as far as it would go, revealing his tight, pink hole, blinking sensually at me.

"Freed, you've got such a delicious hole, it's so pink and tight. I just wanna eat it."

"Please don't eat it, Laxus."

"Don't worry it's not gonna hurt. Actually, it's gonna feel really good." I lowered my head into his soft cheeks and took big bite causing Freed to yelp.

"You said it's not gonna hurt."

"I haven't started yet." Resting my palms on either butt-cheek and gripping roughly, I licked up his crease and went back down to his hole. Freed shivered. Chuckling, I started swirling my tongue in circles tracing the outlines of his smooth, pink rosette. It tasted really good and erotic, like I could just do this for hours and hours. Ughh, man that's fucking hot –definitely gonna have to try it out someday.

Groaning into his ass, I took a risk and plunged by tongue into to his tight hole. Hearing a loud moan from Freed (that turned me on like nothing else, fuck), I thrust my tongue in and out, like a piston, moving gently then hard, going back to gentle, and then moving even harder.

I think I was driving Freed insane, I mean he was moaning and whimpering like a road-side whore (just kidding, I would never call my precious Freed that). I couldn't believe the sounds were coming from his innocent lips.

"Laxus, please just put it in me."

I grinned evilly, knowing how this was gonna play out. "Put what in where, Freed?" I spat on his hole and stuck my fingers into his mouth, making him suck on them. Then I pulled them out and rubbed his hole with one of them. I pushed it in and pulled it back out, pushing another finger in with it. I continued pushing and pulling until his ass was loose enough to fit another finger. So, I put a third one in making Freed yell out, quickly turning into a moan after I started scissoring them.

"You didn't answer my question Freed." I grumbled huskily.

"Put your big dick in my tight hole, Laxus!"

Haha, what. Wasn't I supposed to bully that out of him, it wasn't supposed to be that easy. Whatever.

"Your wish is my command, darling." I spat on my hand and coated my dick with the glob of saliva and my pre-cum. I'm aware that this isn't enough, I know I need lube, but its upstairs and we're on the couch, so spit will have to make do.

"Wait, wait Laxus give me a sec –Ah!" I quickly stuck the head of my dick in Freed's ass and pushed a bit.

Freed accidentally clenched his ass muscles from the sudden breach causing me to roar and thrust a bit more of my length into him. I didn't mean to make him whimper in pain, but he did, and that caused me to snap into awareness.

"Freed, Freed, should I pull out, does it hurt too bad," I said frantically.

"No, no, just –just wait a bit," he panted.

"…"

"…"

"Should I start moving?"

"No, no, just a bit more."

"Freed, your ass feels way too good, I don't know how long I can stay still, like, either I'm gonna have to pull out or continue with this."

"Okay, you can start moving, but please be gentle," Freed whimpered, with eyes like saucers looking back at me from his position.

"Alright," I slowly pulled out of his tight entrance and flipped him onto his back so that I could watch his expressions dissolve with lust. "Let's make love," I said, swooping down to capture his swollen, red lips in a naughty kiss.

I repositioned my dick at his squishy entrance, and pushed a bit, all the while watching Freed's face –his cerulean eyes watering with pleasure, his neck flushed red with desire, and his lips puffy from sucking my dick. I continued pushing in and making Freed turn into a moaning mess.

"Laxus, you can go in more." I pushed on and on until I heard Freed scream, I guess I just bottomed out and hit his prostate at the same time (I mean my dick is really big and its curvature is quite intimidating, so it's to be expected really).

"What –what was that?"

Taking advantages of his innocence I said, "That's a dragon slayer power that belongs only to me, Freed. It's called rod of the lightning dragon, and I'm the only one that can do it to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing but my lightning rod can make you feel that." And as if to drive my point, I thrust into his hole roughly causing him to screech loudly again.

From that point on, I took off plunging my hips into Freed's pert ass, making lewd squishing noises and causing Freed's face to scrunch up and his lips to part in a loud 'Ahh' noise. It was super fucking hot. I really couldn't have enough, I just wanted to take my hands and smack his butt cheeks, turning that pale flesh into a glowing red. Damn.

But I couldn't do that, Freed isn't ready yet. So, instead I opted for just grabbing his ass-cheeks and groping them roughly making Freed's eyes fly open and his mouth part even wider. Ughh shit, I just have to move faster. Harder. Faster.

I was basically rocking the couch back and forth at this point, almost creating a Freed shaped hole in the dingy bedding, and with every thrust, Freed screamed louder and louder. Fuck I just couldn't get enough of his moaning; it's so freaking hot. Ugh.

Man, I'm so fucking close. I removed a hand from Freed's hips and reached out to tug at his cute dick a few times, my pulling motions in sync with the thrusting.

"Freed, I'm about to cum," I growled into his ear.

"Me –me too, Laxus. I wanna come with yo-" His sentence was cut off by another moan as I plunged into him particularly roughly.

Mmm.

"Sure thing, baby." I increased the speed of my thrusts, ploughing into his tight boy-cunt, and with a roar (Ughh), I shot my semen into Freed's hole, basically marking my territory and claiming him as my dragon mate (goddamn it, finally).

And with a body jolting tremble, Freed came. And to be honest it was erotic (and gorgeous) as fuck, with his eyes open –pupils blown wide in lust, and his body jerking sporadically as he shot strings of white cum onto my abs and between our chests. With a final shudder, Freed closed his eyes, sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Laxus."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

I collapsed next to him on the grossly yellow couch, tucking my head into his flushed, long neck and whispered breathlessly, “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
